


Shivers

by trxtr



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxtr/pseuds/trxtr
Summary: Cold fronts and faulty temperature regulation: The two reasons TK hates the sudden chill of Texas, but it’s okay, he’s got Carlos to keep him warm.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand & Carlos Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terramous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terramous/gifts).



> I’m gonna try to do Tarlos Week ifk if i can do all of them but i’m gonna TRY.
> 
> Prompt: “Are you wearing my hoodie?”+Fluff
> 
> Heads up/disclaimer, fluff isn’t my forte, but i tried :)
> 
> I’m also gonna try and gift all my Tarlos week prompts to some of my favorite writers of lone star on AO3, starting today. >:) Terramous, your work is wonderful and I hope you like this little slice of fluff in your sea of angst.
> 
> **  
> _I AM STILL EDITING, SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES._  
> **

Though he was native to the northeast coast, living in Texas for the past few years had left Tk Strand with a rather bitter disposition towards the cold. It wasn't that Texas wasn't as cold as New York. Well, it was, but it still dropped pretty low down in the south, too. Tk was just... more used to the _heat_ of the moment, so when a cold front came in, turning the gentle autumn 70's into a chilling 31 degrees Fahrenheit on the last day of October, Tk made the executive decision to dress up as the only thing keeping him warm on his halloween off: Carlos Reyes.

Once in a blue moon, he and Carlos got a day off. Most of the time it was spent giving each other massages on the couch, holding each other, and sometimes fantasizing about eventually adopting a dog from the shelter that they volunteer with. Today was no different, other than the fact that Tk awoke to the opposite of the warm arms tightly wrapped around him, though they were still here. He was _freezing._ Carlos's arms were not draped around his pale frame, though. Instead he was pressed against the other, his arms crossed in front of him. 

Tk flinched, hoping that his toes wouldn't be met with an icy air. Carlos had had issues in his air conditioning system, before. There had been nights when Tk had awoke next to the other, sweating into a puddle beneath Carlos and himself, but Carlos always got it fixed in a timely manner.

This took the cake for AC issues, though, for Tk knew for a _fact_ that he set up the heat to be set at a comfortable 68, and there was no way it was anywhere near 68 in this house.

Tk carefully pushed himself out of the bed, shivering. The moment his bare foot hit the hard wood floor, he jerked his leg back up, reflexively. He narrowed his eyes at the ground in distaste, looking around for his backpack.

_Fuck, I left it in the living room._

Tk let out an exasperated groan. There was no way he was leaving this room. If it was this cold, even with two bodies in the bed, he could only imagine the chill of the other rooms in the house. He didn't want to get out of bed. He also really didn't want to stay laying bare next to the other. Not when Carlos was so focused on warming himself up that he wasn't going to, even subconsciously attempt to tangle his arms around Tk's frame. 

Tk was in a situation. He didn't want to get out of bed, but he couldn't stay in, either, so he devised the brilliant plan to, like a cat, stealthily reach over Carlos's bare caramel shoulders and grab the dark red hoodie that Tk had torn off of his boyfriend in an eager haste the night before. He took a breath as he managed to lock his pointer and middle finger around a sliver of fabric and yank the hoodie down to his side of the bed. Carlos did not stir, and Tk quietly thanked... well, whoever, for that. He slipped the large hoodie over his medium figure, yanking the bottom down past his hips, stopping about mid thigh when he felt the fabric start to stretch. Relief was evident on his gentle features almost immediately. It smelled like Carlos; the scent of some cheap cologne that he had picked up from a department store, mixed with the twinge of iron and sweat. It, normally, would cause Tk to tell Carlos to take a shower, but it smelled good, now, dull against Tk's stuffed, half numb nose. It wasn't as overwhelming as the sweetness from the cologne, either, since Tk knew Carlos had planned on what happened last night. He figured he would have spritzed it a couple extra times before the two inevitably made their way into Carlos's bedroom.

He wound up pressing his back into the other’s bare chest, his heart seeming to sync up with the other’s. He found himself drifting into a state of half-sleep-hypnosis, where the room looked a lot brighter than it was in the early morning pale sunlight. It shone down in his eyes, and Tk almost instinctively cover his eyes with the maroon hood, letting out a tiny whimper.

_I’m not in the mood._

Tk let himself lose his eyes again. He didn’t know if he could quite get back to sleep, especially listening to Carlos’s little snores. They were rhythmic and calming, but they still kept him just awake enough to not be able to actually sleep. He didn’t mind, though. The room was beginning to warm up. It might have been because the sun was now shining through the blinds a lot more effectively now, or it might have been Carlos’s hands finally roaming the other’s chest, and with his touch, Tk could relax a little.

But there was a little grunt after another couple seconds. Tk had to check if it was himself that made it, since this entire thing felt like a frozen out of body experience, but he was able to, rather quickly, decipher that it was Carlos who made the noise. “AC out again?”

Tk closed his eyes, slowly nodding his head. He felt his forehead press against his boyfriend’s chin and a tiny smile began to claw its way into his face. “Must have over worked itself when I set the temperature to heat.”

“You know it can be tricky,” Carlos murmured, making Tk shiver. The smaller felt the larger’s hand slide under the hoodie, his fingers trailing up the indentation of his spine. “It’s supposed to go up in intervals, not all at once.”

“It’s not my fault you have an old-ass AC system.”

“I have an old ass house, Tk.”

Tk reached back and wrapped his fingers around Carlos’s wrist. He dragged his hand out from beneath the hoodie, before turning around to face him. His apple eyes glinted in curiosity, and the tiniest bit of mischief. “We should go ghost hunting in here.”

“That’s a hard no, quit changing the subject. You broke my AC.”

“Did not.”

Carlos rolled his eyes, his throat managing a frustrated groan at his boyfriend’s inability to take blame. He soon wrapped his arms around Tk, his hands resting on the small of his back. It was an amiable gesture, and the hope in Carlos’s expression explained that he hoped Tk had seen it as such. “You _know_ how temperamental it is, T.”

Tk managed to roll his eyes and snuggle his nose into the other’s neck. With a low voice, Tk laughed. “I know how temperamental you are.”

“And you know exactly how to get what you want, too,” Carlos sneered. The exclamation was affectionate, and forced both of them to release hearty laughs into the room. The noise in itself seemed to warm it a little more, in the room, but Tk was still pulling Carlos so close to him that Carlos was concerned that the two were in the beginning stages of reverse-mitosis.

After a moment, Carlos spoke again.

**_“Are you wearing my hoodie?”_ **

Tk’s face flushed into a rather pale rose color, all the blood rushing to his nose and cheeks. He couldn’t answer with a lie. It was obvious that it was, but Tk was so sure that maybe Carlos would let him keep it if he was convinced that Tk didn’t steal it off of the floor from over him. He grimaced, his nose and eyes wrinkling towards the middle of his face. “I was cold.”

“What I’m not enough for you?” Carlos teased, and he felt Tk shove him away lightly. The gesture didn’t last, though, because Tk was soon shaking and pulling Carlos back to him.

“I still am cold.”

Carlos laughed and brushed a few straggly hairs out of his face. He smiled when He saw Tk finally look back at him, and made a suggestion. “You think that hoodie can fit the both of us?”

“That’s a terrible idea.”

“You’re cold, aren’t you?”

Tk eyed Carlos’s figure from above the blankets, drawing his bottom lip in between his teeth in focus. He swallowed after a moment, and yanked the hoodie to stretch around Carlos’s head, the two wriggling for a few moments to get comfortable.

And only then, was Tk able to actually close his eyes comfortably.

“Better?” Carlos asked, pressed tightly to the other’s chest. He had his arms wrapped around the other, and Tk had his hands on Carlos’s shoulders, hands on his chest.

“Much better.”


End file.
